1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a work light, and more particularly, to a light-emitting diode (LED) work light including a light source and a corresponding light focusing assembly for focusing light emitted from the light source. In accordance with certain embodiments, the light focusing assembly includes a lens and a focusing knob.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the phasing out of incandescent light sources, LED light sources (or LED lamps) are increasingly being used because they provide numerous advantages over conventional light sources. LED lamps provide a long operational life, high luminance, energy conservation, and environmental protection when compared with conventional light sources. LED lamps are widely used for many applications, such as indoor lighting, automobile head- and tail-lights, street lighting, work lights, etc.
In one example, LED lamps are used as work lights for motor vehicle maintenance LED work lights are compact and lightweight and can be mounted to a work surface or hung under the hood of the motor vehicle for illuminating a general area of the motor vehicle. Because of their compact size, LED work lights can be stored in the trunk of the motor vehicle and used at night should the motor vehicle breakdown or require maintenance. Conventional work lights used for motor vehicle maintenance, however, are unable to adjust the focal distance of the light emitted from the light source, and therefore are limited in providing a focused beam of light onto a particular area of the motor vehicle.